Times Change
by WhereTheresWillTheresWay
Summary: At the height of the war, Evelyn decides to enlist as a nurse and volunteer to help overseas. After realizing her feelings for a soldier, fate steps in and tears her world apart. Suddenly, she finds herself in the middle of Hydra experiments.
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own Marvel. I only own my character, Evelyn. This is set during Captain America, post Captain America.**

 **Chapter 1 is mainly a flash back. Think of it like a backstory.**

…

Evelyn POV:

Mother always said that it was not ladylike to go out after dark unescorted, but I never did listen. She was used to her old fashion ways and countless times I had told her that it was the 40s. She would always roll her eyes and tell me to do my chores or homework. Tonight was one of many nights that I would wait for her to go to bed, promptly at 7:30PM, and sneak out of the house.

The street lights were already on and I could hear people buzzing about up ahead. Tonight was the night that Howard Stark was going to unveil a new invention of his. Mother loved Howard Stark and all of his inventions, but refused to go to see it, leaving me by myself. I jogged to catch up to the crowd as I heard an announcer on the speaker, introducing Mr. Stark.

"Hey, Steve! Didn't know you'd be out tonight," I greet Steve Rogers, my next door neighbor. He looked out of place as he shrugged.

"That's because I told him we were going to come," Bucky said with a smile. He was dressed in his army uniform and looked very handsome. He clapped Steve on the shoulder and turned towards two girls walking up to them. It figures that he'd try to rope Steve in on a double date. I sent a quick glare to the two girls before my attention shifted. Mr. Stark started talking about his 'car of the future' and how it would never have to touch the ground. Before I could blink, Mr. Stark's car was hovering above the stage. I smiled and clapped with the audience, before gasping as it fell again. It was about this time that Steve turned around, glancing at me, then away. I gave him a small smile, trying to find something else to catch my attention.

There was a small line of people looking into a mirror to see themselves in an army uniform. I rolled my eyes and continued to look through the building. A sign caught my attention. It was red, white and blue, like every other sign was, but it had a picture of a woman in a nurse's uniform on it. In big letters it read, "Nurse's Help Our Troops Too!" Below the picture of the nurse, there was a small caption, asking nurse's to volunteer to go oversee's for the war. I bit my lip softly, taking a deep breath. Mother would never approve, a voice in the back of my head spoke.

"Not you too," Bucky spoke, putting a hand on my shoulder. I turned to him, looking up.

"What do you mean, not me too?"

"Steve has a crazy idea that he's going to get in the army as well."

"It's not a crazy idea," I countered. Standing tall, "Besides, I'm not going to fight, I'm going to help the wounded."

"You'll get yourself killed, Evelyn. What would you mother think?"

"It doesn't matter. I'm twenty-two now, she can't say anything. You're going over to fight, aren't you scared that you'll get killed?" I furrowed my brows slightly. Suddenly, I felt as if someone was watching us.

"I don't plan on dying," he spoke confidently.

"Bucky," a girl whined, looking at him.

"Better go, someone wants your attention," I spoke with a small smile. Inside, I felt a pang of jealousy.

"Evelyn, don't do this. At least think about it," he spoke to me before he turned to leave. I watched his back walk away and I rolled my eyes. I looked back to the poster, looking at the information on it before starting off to the right building. As I walked, I pasted Steve, and gave him a small smile.

The building that was accepting the nursing volunteers was located on the other side of the 'campus' that everyone was having fun in. The building itself was plain looking, save for the two posters on the door. I almost turned around and walked away, but something pushed me forward and through the doors. I quickly smoothed my skirt. There was only one person inside. She was well put together and wearing an army uniform. Her lips were painted bright red, much like mine. Her hair was short and looked like not a single strand was out of place.

"Hello," I smiled. "May I speak with Miss Peggy Carter?"

"You already are," the woman spoke. I nodded and took a deep breath before continuing.

"My name is Evelyn Perry. I have just finished my nursing school and I'd like to volunteer to help with the war effort overseas."

"Well, Miss Perry," Peggy Carter spoke, coming from around the desk with an envelope in her hands. "Fill this out and if you are still serious, meet me at the address on the last page tomorrow at 10AM, sharp."

"Yes, Ma'am," I nodded.

…

I had joined over a year ago and was currently stationed just outside of Germany. Mother had disowned me, saying that I was not her daughter anymore. I had briefly seen Bucky after that night. He was already in England when I had seen him. He shook his head sadly before being called away by a commanding officer. My days were filled with blood, fevers and cries of pain. The war was brutal, not sparing anyone or anything. Countless times, the camp that I was stationed at would have to be moved. All that was left of the camp sight was barren, charred ground. My only comfort was writing in a small journal at night, I had bargained with some local people for it. It was during this time that I learned not to get too close to anyone.

There was another nurse, Maria, who I became friends with. One night, we had to move camps suddenly and she moved too slow. An enemy force was too close. I watched her die before my eyes and there was nothing I could do about it. From then out, I kept to myself. My squad paired up with another camp, combining our forces. It was during this time that I was promoted to running errands as well.

"Evelyn Perry?" I spun around on my heel, looking for the person that called my name. Peggy Carter stood there by a man, who I assumed called my name.

"I'm sorry, do I…" I trailed off, closing my mouth then opening it again. "Steve Rogers?"

"Yes, Ma'am!" He grinned, giving me a gentle hug.

"Wow, um, what happened?" I looked to him, remembering the small statured boy with asthma.

"Super Soldier Serum," Peggy Carter interjected. "You look like you are doing well."

"Yes, Ma'am," I smiled. "It's been rough, but I've held on."

"Good," Peggy smiled, leading Steve away with a good-bye.

"We'll catch up later!" Steve called over his shoulder. Over the weeks that both Peggy and Steve were there, I became friends with Peggy. She was hard not to like, she was a lot like me.

One of the days, it rained constantly. The rain beat down on us like there was no stopping it. A medic van pulled up and I immediately donned an overcoat and set up a work station. For a second, I made eye contact with Steve and Peggy in a different tent. After working on a man for three hours, that felt like a lifetime, I deemed him stable enough to be moved to rest. Carefully, I pulled off my coat and washed my hands, pushing my hair back from my face. Steve came marching over towards me.

"Did you know that the 107th is here?" He eyed me, his hands shaking.

"No," I replied. "What's special about the 107th?"

"Steve!" Peggy called out, running through the rain to catch up to him.

"The 107th is the division Bucky is in! Have you seen him?" HIs voice raised, I stepped back and flashed a glance to Peggy.

"Bucky," my voice broke. "No, I haven't. He hasn't been through the medical ward."

Before I could say anything else, Steve ran off towards the central tent, leaving me confusion and scared. Bucky and I were close as children and I did not want to hear that he was another casualty of war. I shook the thoughts from my head and ran to catch up with Steve and Peggy. I found him in the tent housing the showgirls uniforms.

"What do you plan to do?" I heard Peggy ask before I slipped into the tent. Steve was already putting together a bag and shrugging on a jacket.

"Steve," I called out after Peggy. He wasn't listening to either of us. Before I knew exactly what was happening, Peggy had Steve and I loaded into a small plane with Howard Stark piloting it. Mr. Stark was trying to make jokes to lighten the mood but I was watching Steve. Peggy rolled her eyes and handed Steve a device to help us locate his coordinates after he had gotten the inside the building.

"Will do." He replied, watching Peggy. I could see the admiration in his eyes, he liked her. A lot.

"Steve," I spoke up. "Bring them back. Bring Bucky back, please."

He saluted me and smiled. "Yes, Ma'am. I knew you always had a soft spot for him. Remind me to hit him for never taking you out."

I blushed five shades darker and nodded my head, biting my lip as bullets started to hit the plane. I took a deep breathe as Steve jumped from the plane. Mr. Stark turned the plane around as soon as Steve was clear, just like he had asked. The ride back was tense, my whole body shaking from the rain and nerves. As soon as we landed, we were meet by the commanding officer yelling at us.

"Miss Perry, in the medical ward, now! And you had better not let me see you out of there!" He yelled towards me before moving towards Peggy and Howard. I nodded and scurried away. It was hard to focus on the patients while thinking about Bucky and Steve.

…

I didn't sleep well that night, so I took the night shift in the medical tent. By morning, there was a group of military men matching towards camp. Some on a tank or in a vehicle, others on foot. I raced out to look at the man. Leading the group was Steve and Bucky. I felt my heart drop to my stomach as I ran towards Bucky and Steve. Peggy was next to me as I launched myself towards Bucky.

"Evelyn?" Bucky questioned as he caught me. I wrapped my arms around his neck, squeezing him tightly.

"Careful, darling," Steve laughed at me and Bucky and nodded to Peggy. I took a step back, looking over Bucky and then Steve.

"Come on, to the medical tent," I grabbed Bucky's hand and pulled him away.

"Evelyn, what are you doing here? You're supposed to be in England?" Bucky questioned, looking me over.

"I volunteered to come to this area. I wasn't doing much good in London," I looked up at him before making him sit on a bed to run an exam.

"I told you to stay," He looked at me, hard.

"No, you told me to think about it. If you can volunteer your life, I can volunteer mine. You're not my husband, my father, or my mother, you had no say," I spoke as I tested his reflexes. "Besides, you were too busy with that other girl that night to stop me."

"Oh, Evelyn," he replied softly, pulling me into a tight hug. I wrapped my arms around his neck again, holding him tightly. "If I would have known you were serious about it…"

I shook my head as he trailed off, standing up and smoothing my skirt. I swallowed the lump in my throat before speaking. "You are good to go. Steve's probably looking for you."

He opened and closed his mouth, nodding and standing up. I gave him a small salute and moved to another patient. It was hard to focus after he was gone. I busied myself in the medical tent, catching glimpses of Bucky standing outside. Often times, Bucky and Steve would leave for missions, leaving me to worry. They always came back fine though. A few weeks ticked by and I buried myself in my work.

"You should eat," a soft voice said from behind me. I was filling out paperwork as at the desk. I turned to look at him.

"Bucky," I said with a small nod and smile.

"Evelyn, doll, you should eat," He spoke, leaning against the desk. "I know you haven't been."

"Are you stalking me, Mr. Barnes?" I looked up at him, biting my lip.

"Yes, Ma'am," he admitted. He held up a small container before moving the paperwork and setting it down. "I brought you food."

"Thank you. I heard that Steve is planning another mission with the Howling Commandos." I spoke, not looking up at him as I gently unwrapped the container of food.

"Yes, he is. I'm a part of that, you know?"

"I'm aware," I looked up at him, blinking back tears.

"Darling," he spoke, cupping my face in his hands. "You're too beautiful to cry."

"Bucky, stop," I spoke, taking a deep breath. "We both know that I'm just the girl down the street pining over the man trying to win a war."

"Evelyn," He whispered, leaning closer. Before I knew what was happening, his lips were on mine. One hand was behind my head, and one on my waist, holding me close to him. As we broke apart, I looked up at him.

"About time!" I heard Steve from the entrance. I blushed deep, looking down. Bucky picked up my pen and threw it at Steve, who caught it easily before moving out of the tent.

"Be my girl?" He whispered to me. I nodded and smiled, laying my head on his shoulder.

"You've got to be careful on that mission, understand me?"

"Yes, Ma'am," was his reply.

…

The day of the mission came too fast. I gave Bucky a good-bye kiss and a handkerchief as a token of good-luck. Only hours after the departure of the Howling Commandos, lead by Captain America, I was given orders to be re-stationed. I silently packed my bags and boarded the vehicle to move out. My mind was thinking about Bucky as the vehicle bumped along. Absentmindedly I toyed with a set of Bucky's dog-tags around my neck until I heard yelling.

"Everyone out, on the ground!" A voice with a heavy German accent yelled. I looked around, noticing everyone else had gone quiet. Silently, I did as I was told before being shoved to the ground. I could feel the snow melting through my tights, sending shivers up and down my body. A short, balding man with glasses started moving through the lines of the squad. Every now and then, he would pick out a soldier to be handcuffed and moved to the German vehicle. The ones that weren't taken, were shot. My hands covered my mouth and I swallowed back my vomit. One of the German soldiers grabbed my shoulder and forced me up as the man looked over me.

"Interesting," he said as he grabbing at Bucky's dog-tag on my neck. He turned them in his hands, leaning a little closer to read the name on them. I moved to stop him, but was restrained by the soldier. "I want her, unhurt."

Instantly, I was lifted to my feet and handcuffed. I kicked and screamed before the soldier put his hand on my mouth and held me still. After the man finished his selecting, he boarded the vehicle and told the drive something in German. I felt sick to my stomach and glanced around the caravan. I recognized most of the people in the van that were taken. The ride was mostly quiet, save for the man speaking in German over the phone and to the other soldiers in the van. I stayed quiet, shaking from the cold. It was a few hours later before English was spoken again.

"Welcome to Hydra," the man with the glasses spoke as we entered a walled area.


	2. Chapter 2

**I do not own Marvel. I only own my character, Evelyn. This is set during post Captain America, but pre-Winter Soldier.**

 **If I decide to change POV** **'** **s, I** **'** **ll put that it is changing and whose it is changing to.**

…

 **Evelyn POV:**

I leaned forward slightly, trying to get a look at the place we were being taken to. However, I was quickly pushed back into the seat by a soldier. I was able to catch a glimpse of the building. It was a bleak, grey brick building, surrounded by smaller buildings and military equipment. The military equipment looked foreign though. Each piece of equipment held a symbol of a red skull with six octopus legs fanning around it. It was in a red circle, surrounded in black. Some of the military weapons held a soft blue light in the center as well.

As the vehicle rolled into the compound, a group of soldiers rushed to meet it. I glanced to the American soldiers and saw that they looked fearless and strong. I felt like I looked the complete opposite. I was never meant to fight in a war, much less be taken hostage. Surely someone would come save us like Steve had done with Bucky.

Bucky. My heart lurched painfully in my chest and tears threatened to spill down my cheeks. I had to stay alive for Bucky. The man with the glasses stepped out first, while two of his men held one of ours back. The soldier had tried to lunge for the man, he was swiftly taken out of the vehicle. Before I could blink my eyes, a gunshot rang through the air and the man slumped into the dirt.

More enemy soldiers came into the vehicle we were in. It was one soldier to one soldier. They forced us out slowly, making sure to keep complete control. It wasn't until one of them yanked me up from my seat that I realized how much my shoulders ached. I was at the back of the line, watching the other soldiers take our men to different buildings. The man that chose us was holding a clipboard, directing his men where to take us. I was pushed forward when it was my turn. I looked up to him, trying to keep my breath even.

The man said something in German before reaching up and brushing my hair from my face. Quickly, I jerked my head back and out of his grasp. This was a bad move, however. The soldier holding onto me efficiently shook me back into his grasp, holding my body steady and my head still. His knee was pressed firmly into my thigh. I let out a small whimper of both pain and fear and bit my lip.

"Hush, little one," the leader spoke in English to me before barking an order to the man holding onto me. "I won't hurt you."

I wished I could believe him, but I knew it was a lie. I was roughly lead into the main building. All of the men stopped what they were doing to look at me. I tried not to pay attention to him. The walk to my holding cell was long and uncomfortable. We walked down a long hallway with many twists and turns. There were cages and cells for other men, all of which seemed to be full. In the cells, I noticed not just US soldiers, but European soldiers (from both sides), Japanese soldiers and Russians. However, I was the only woman there. The soldiers yelled in their native language and spat at the ground. I assumed at the German and not me, but I could not be sure. Some faces mirrored the fear in my face, while others wore no fear at all.

I considered myself lucky when I realized that the small, but empty of prisoners, cell at the back of the hallway was for me.

"In," the soldier spoke in a harsh English. He took the cuffs off my wrists and shoved me into the cell. I lost my footing and hit the ground, hard, as he slammed the door shut. Quickly, I turned around and scurried to the back of the cell, watching the rest of the people around me. The cell itself was like a small room with a barred door. There was a section of the cell that would only be visible if you were standing in the doorway. Briefly, I wondered if this was where I was supposed to go to the bathroom. I stretched my shoulders out and looked down. My tights were ripped in multiple places and I was sure that I would have bruises later. My wrists were red, but I was otherwise unharmed.

"Aye, pretty girl," a man in the closet cell said to me, I looked up at him. He was American, I recognized the uniform, but he had a crazed look in his eyes. I briefly wondered how long he had been held captive."Never thought they'd have a fine dame like you in here. Never thought I'd see another girl."

As soon as the man was done talking, a second man stood up and punched him in the jaw. I recognized this man as one of the men that I was taken with. He gave me an apologetic glance and I gave him a silent thank you. The inside of the building was dark, dimly lit and smelled of mold and chemicals. My stomach made flips inside of my body. From the inside of my cell, I could not tell the time of day. I sat on the dirty cot the German's provided and pulled my knees to my chest. I rested my head on the top of my knees and watched people passing in front of my cell.

I must have drifted to sleep, exhaustion and shock catching up to me, because when I woke, there was a small, silver tray sitting on the floor of my cell. On the tray was a small roll of bread, some questionable protein and a small side of dull green broccoli. My stomach grumbled to me, though, and I got up off the bed to grab the tray. Gently, I picked the cold, silver tray off the floor and moved back to my bed. The food was still fairly hot, but the roll wasn't as soft as bread should be. On the side of the tray was a set of utensils. I started eating the food, grateful for something in my stomach.

"Aye, girly," the same man as before spoke. His eyes were red and a lip swollen, I assumed from one of the American soldiers. "Why do you get food? Huh, you think you're special?"

"Shut up," a passing German guard hissed in a German accented English.

"Is she special? The doctors play-thing? Did he decide that he wanted some female company?" The man spoke again, not getting the message to be quite. I flinched back at his words, looking down. I had suddenly lost my appetite. Half the food was still on the tray as I pushed it away from me. The german soldier looked towards me. His bright, blue eyes were apologetic. From the shoulder of his uniform, he spoke in German into a walkie talkie. In just a few moments, three other guards joined him between my cell and the other cell. I looked up when a few words in German were exchanged. The soldiers pushed into the other cell, pulling the man out.

"Let this be an example," the soldier hissed, pushing the man to his knees in front of my cell. "Apologize."

"I…I'm sorry, ma'am…." The American whimpered. One of the German's held a gun to his head.

"This is what will happen to anyone else that chooses to degrade her." He spoke again, taking the gun from the other soldier. I watched him closely, biting my lip. I did not want to get the man killed. There was too much death already.

"Stop, please," I spoke softly, moving from the bed. "Please, sir, don't kill him." All of the soldiers looked at me like I had suddenly grown an extra head. My hands were shaking as I stepped closer to the door. I did not want this man's death on my hands, nor any mans.

"A lesson needs to be taught," another soldier voiced, he seemed to fumble over the words. The original soldier handed the gun back and moved to the door of my cell. As he opened the door, I was backed away. I tasted blood in my mouth from biting my lip. The first soldier spoke again. "Pray to your God to accept your sins."

The soldier in my cell wrapped his arms around me, pressing me into him and covering my ears. He shushed me, trying to comfort me from what was happening outside. My brain screamed that it was my fault that this man would never see his family again. I squeezed my eyes shut tightly as a single gunshot rang throughout the compound. A sob escaped my lips and was caught in his uniform. He gently rocked me back and forth, sitting down on the bed. Strangely, I felt comforted. He rubbed circles on my back until I quieted down.

"I am Hans Meier," The soldier whispered. I could tell he was trying to distract me. I heard people shuffling around outside the cell. "What is your name?"

"Evelyn…Evelyn Perry," I whispered back. My stomach lurched in my body and I tried to focus my breathing to calm down. There was some German being spoke, but I could not understand any of it.

"It's very nice to meet you, Miss Perry. Perry, it is an English last name, yes?" He asked. I nodded. "But you are in an American uniform?"

"My grandparents were from England, they immigrated to America before my mother was born," I replied. He slowly let me go and continued to sit on the bed with me. I took in his appearance. He had brilliant blue eyes and cropped blonde hair. His nose was straight, his lips thin. There was a thin scar that ran across his forehead, I wouldn't have noticed it had I not been so close to him. He held a kind expression.

"I see. I'm German," He chuckled. I nodded again. "I'm going to bring you new clothes, but you have to finish eating."

I shook my head this time, softly speaking. "I've lost my appetite, I cannot eat anymore."

"You've got to eat more, you are so small." Hans reached for the tray, setting it in front of me. I nodded a little, nibbling on the bread. "I am going to get the clothes, eat. I will be back in a few minutes."

I had managed to eat part of the bread while he was gone. My eyes were fixed on the dark spot on the floor in front of my cell. Hans was back moment later, like he said he would be. He held four pieces of cloth, folded up. The bottom piece was a dark blue in color, while the other three were dull grey. He frowned at how little I had eaten while he was gone. He opened the door to my cell again.

"I can't eat anymore," I spoke to him, curling back up on the bed. He stepped forward and took the tray, putting it outside of the cell. He held the clothes to me, waiting for me to take them. I could tell that he was trying to gain my trust. Part of me wanted to trust him while the other part of me wanted to know what game he was playing at. Slowly, I reached up for the clothes, almost scared that he would snatch them away from me.

"I am supposed to take you to bathe," he said. "But we can go tomorrow, if that makes you more comfortable. I will not force you to."

"I would prefer to go tomorrow." I carefully looked through the pieces of cloth. One piece was slightly rough and big. The other pieces of cloth were articles of clothing. A pair of pants, a short sleeve shirt and a jacket. Everything but the jacket was grey. I began to think that blue, black and grey were the only colors in the military base.

"If you would prefer, I can try to find you a skirt?" He suggested, trying to be helpful. I shook my head.

"This is fine, thank you, Mr. Meier." I was grateful to even have a change of clothes, let alone something warmer than what I was in. The jacket was greatly appreciated. Since the time that I was first brought into the cell to now, I was sure it had dropped at least ten degrees. That could have also been the events I witnessed though.

"Call me Hans," He smiled. "Let me hold the blanket up for you to change, you must be cold." Before I could protest, he stood, holding a blanket to create a wall between us. I quickly stripped and put the new clothes on, not caring if he saw me in my undergarments. The pants and shirt were too big for me, but only by a size or two. The jacket hung from my frame, but it was warm.

"Why am I being treated differently than the other prisoners? What makes me special?" I asked, looking up at him.


	3. Chapter 3

**I do not own Marvel. I only own my character, Evelyn. This is set during post Captain America, but pre-Winter Soldier.**

 **If I decide to change POV** **'** **s, I** **'** **ll put that it is changing and whose it is changing to.**

 **Language warning, curse words present.**

…

 **Evelyn POV:**

He sighed at my question, hanging his head. "I wish I knew the answer, Miss Perry. I am just doing what I was told to do."

"By who," I countered, setting my mouth in a firm line. He looked away from me again, not answering. I asked once more, my tone stronger. "By who?"

"The man who chose the people in your squad," He whispered. "He is the doctor here."

I nodded and curled up on the bed, pulling my knees to my chest. My chest was filled with pain and my heart heavy. There were stories from Bucky and Steve about the doctor of the Nazi camp. He operated on people, made them experiments for his own gain. I squeezed my eyes shut. A hot tear slide down my cheek and I pressed my lips together to try not to cry. My breath escaped in short, ragged, silent sobs.

"No, no, Miss Perry, do not cry," he tried to comfort me. I felt the bed dip beside me as he sat down. I didn't look up at him. "Please, Evelyn, do not cry. He is not going to hurt you."

I shook my head, pulling away from his gentle touch. His touch was one of the last things I wanted. I heard him sigh and stand again. He moved towards the door and I heard the creak of it opening and closing. The metal lock clicked close and he let out a soft whisper, "I'll be here in the morning with breakfast."

Hans left me alone, in the coldness of the cell. More tears slid down my cheeks as I sobbed. That night, I cried myself to sleep.

When I woke next, it was early. If I had to guess, I would say it was probably around 4 A.M. There was no one stirring about the prisoner's area, not even German soldiers. Many of the men were asleep still, piled on one another in an effort to get comfortable. It was then I realized that over half the men looked to be nothing but skin and bones. I stepped towards the door of my cell, pressing my cheek to the bars in an attempt to see out and down the hall. The bar felt like ice against my chilled cheek. Briefly, I wondered how long some of the men had been here. I wondered how long I would be here and when I would start looking like them. The floor still held a dark spot where they had executed the man the night before. My stomach flipped and bile rose in my throat. I pushed the thought out of my head, telling myself that I had to get over the thought of death. By the end of my stay here, I would see more death than anyone should.

"Hey," a rough voice whispered. My head shot in the direction of the voice. "Yea, over here."

The man speaking was just diagonal to my cell. He looked familiar, but I could not place him. I glanced around, then back to him. His cheeks held a scruffy salt and pepper beard and he looked gaunt. I whispered back to him, curious what he wanted, "What?"

"Do you have a bobbing pin?" He whispered. I frowned in confused, my brows furrowing as well. "I know I can pick this lock if you have one. Do you?"

I nodded slowly, reaching up to pull the pin lose as a guard came around the corner. Following the man's lead, I shrunk back into my cell and to the bed. I kept my eyes down as the guard made his rounds around the cells. To my annoyance, he took up post by the entry. We must have just caught them in a shift change. If I was to try to talk to the other man, he would notice. A few of the soldiers in the cells had started to wake up and I moved further back into my cell. Curling up on the rough bed, I tugged the jacket tighter around me. It was cold outside, but the stone and metal inside seemed to keep the chill.

Laying my head on my arm, I attempted to fall back asleep. The sleep never came. I kept my head turned away from the cell door. Maybe if they thought I was asleep, they wouldn't bother me. That only worked for a little while. Hans' voice greeted my ears as footsteps echoed around the cells.

"Good morning," His voice was kind and soft. I turned over, the bed creaking underneath me.

"Morning," I whispered.

"I brought you breakfast. Coffee, toast, and eggs," he held out a small tray for me. I sat up fully, watching him walk towards me with the tray. "I didn't know how you liked your coffee, so I only put one sugar in it."

"One sugar and one cream," I smiled a little. In the back of my mind, I was extremely grateful for the hot coffee. As I spoke, he set the tray down beside me. My stomach growled loudly, causing Hans to chuckle. I picked up the coffee first, wrapping my hands around the hot, metal cup. "Thank you."

"You're welcome, Miss Evelyn," He motioned to the tray. "Eat, please. I'll be back in just under a half hour to get you."

"Where will I be going?" I asked him, suddenly nervous. He didn't answer, just walked out of the cell. I frowned and looked to my food. My mouth started to water at the thought of hot food. I picked up a piece of toast and tore into it. The bread was still warm. Using the spoon provided for me, I ate the eggs. I guess I wasn't to be trusted with a fork. I ate as quickly as I dared, knowing if I ate too fast I would make myself sick.

Hans returned nearly 5 minutes later and I was suddenly glad that I had finished my breakfast. Two other German soldiers were accompanying Hans in the doorway of my cell. I watched them intently as Hans opened the door. Without warning, the two soldiers pushed past Hans and walked for me. I sunk back into a corner, breathing heavily. One of the guards picked me up easily while the other slapped chains onto my wrists. Together, the two soldiers wrapped an arm around one of my arms, nearly dragging me with them. I looked up at Hans, pleading with him to stop this. He shook his head, putting a finger to his lips. I let the guards drag me; I could do nothing but stumble over my own feet. As we walked, I took in my settings. It didn't look like we were underground, but something told me we were. The entire place smelled damp. The chains that were placed on my wrists were heavy and rusted. They looked more equipped to hold a bear, not me. At the edge of a hallway, the guards stopped.

"I will take it from here," Hans spoke. The guards nodded once and let Hans take ahold of my arm. He forcefully jerked me forward. I let out a small gasp and whimper. We were a few steps into the hallway when I realized that it wasn't a hallway at all. There were dividers made of tile between shower heads. There were drains on the floor, which was of questionable cleanliness. "I was ordered to have extra guards while you bathed. The Doctor wants you bathed, dried and dressed in clean clothes when you meet him."

"I don't want to meet that monster," I shook my head a little, looking up at Hans.

"Evelyn, you don't have a choice. You are his prisoner," Hans reasoned. "Let me help you with those cuffs and you can shower. I'll stand two stalls down to give you privacy."

I huffed as he spoke. On the up side, I would have a shower and clean clothes along with my full stomach. On the down side, I would have to face the man that took me. Hans produced a key from his pocket and inserted it into the locks of the cuffs. They fell away. I rubbed my wrists and looked up at him. "Thank you."

"You're only allowed ten minutes to shower," He spoke, moving away from me. I nodded and turned the shower on as high as it would go. The water never got as hot as I would like, more like a medium warm. I did not complain though. I showered and redressed quickly, trying to ring out as much water from my hair as I could. By the time I was done, Hans was back at my side. He clipped the cuffs back on my wrist with an apology and motioned me out of the shower area. The walk with the other two guards was unpleasant. They constantly pulled my cuffs forward, causing me to stumble.

"Move faster, bitch," One of the guards grunted, pulling my chains again. I tripped this time, hitting the floor with a sharp gasp.

"Move away from her," Hans ordered. The two guards did as they were told. Hans was by my side in a second to help me up from the ground. He frowned and spoke in German to the two guards. They left us as Hans produced a handkerchief from his pocket. Gently, he dabbed at my lip. "It's busted but not too badly. I don't think you'll need stitches."

"What did you tell the two monkeys?" I looked up at him, furrowing my brows. Each time he pressed against my lip I felt a searing pain.

"I told them to go to the Doctor and tell him that we would be a few minutes because they decided to bust your lip," He chuckled. "The Doctor will decide their punishment for hurting you. Are you dizzy?"

"No," I shook my head softly. "I am alright."

"Good," He motioned for me to walk with him. I did so, looking around the warehouse as we walked. Moments later, we were at an office with German writing on the door. Hans knocked and waited for a reply.

"Enter," a voice spoke. It was the voice of the Doctor, I could tell. Hans opened the door and nudged me in. I was frozen to the spot and he gave me another gentle push. I moved forward, watching the Doctor. He stepped towards me and I stepped backwards, into Hans. "I am not going to hurt you, child."

He put his hand underneath my chin, turning my face upward to meet his. He 'tsked' and frowned as he saw my busted lip. I tried to pull away from him again, but Hans would not let me move. I cleared my throat and tried to sound strong, "Why am I here?"

"I need you to get to someone else," The Doctor spoke. He pulled at Bucky's dog tags around my neck. I frowned.

"Why do you need Bucky?" I questioned as I glanced around the office. It was full of medical books, all in German. There were a few maps sitting on the table, pieces of them highlighted or circled.

"I have already started an experiment on him. I need him here to complete it," The Doctor shrugged, walking a circle around me. Quickly, I focused my eyes back on him.

"An experiment? What kind of experiment?"

"To create another super soldier, like Captain America," He grinned. When he said Steve's name, his voice sounded disgusted. "He'll be the perfect soldier."

"No," My voice broke. "All the serum from Captain America's experiment is gone, destroyed. It's impossible to make another."

"Not impossible, my dear. Come, take a walk with me." He spoke. I shook my head, standing my ground. He frowned. "I did not ask you, I told you. If you will not come to be willingly, I will make you by force."

I swallowed hard and walked to him, Hans followed, a sad look in his eyes. A braver voice inside of me spoke out, "If you just need me to get to Bucky, why have you taken all these other men prisoner? Why not just let them go?"

"Because I have other experiments I am running, dear," He spoke, his voice sharp. We walked into a room that required his handprint to open the door. I frowned and glanced back to Hans. He did not enter the room with us. The Doctor spoke again, "Please, come here."

I turned my head back to him. In the center of the room was a chair, much like the one you would find at a dentist office. At the wrists, ankles and head there were straps. A small metal table with filled syringes sat next to the chair. Two armed guards, different then the ones from before, stood at the back of the room. I swallowed hard and looked to the Doctor.

"Please, come here," He spoke again, this time more harshly. I shook my head and watched him and the guards, my eyes flashing back and forth. Suddenly, I felt like a caged animal. "As I said before, you can come willingly or I can make you. I would like, very much, for you to come sit in this chair, Miss Perry."

"So you can experiment on me too? No," I spat out. The Doctor nodded and the guards were by my side in seconds. They grabbed my arms and lifted me from the ground. I kicked at their legs, landing a few blows. One of them dropped my arm, causing me to fall from the other's grip. I reached for a knife in the belt of the darker haired guard. I pulled the knife from him with my fingertips, backing into a corner and holding it in front of me, like Bucky had taught.

Both of the guards walked towards me, their mouthes set in firm lines. Before I could blink, one of them kicked my feet from under me, causing me to fall again. I tried to brace myself with my arms as I fell. A sharp pain shot up my left arm, sending white dots into my vision. My head cracked against the concrete floor as a guard pinned me down. He grabbed both of my wrists and I cried out in pain. They lifted me up and into the chair, strapping me down before I could think. I whimpered and looked up at the Doctor.

"Now look what you have done to yourself, Miss Perry. I told you I would force you if necessary." He frowned. I tried to pull from the restraints, crying out as I moved my left arm. "I do believe you have broken your arm. I will take care of that after the injections."

"No, no, please," I begged. I could feel hot tears sliding down my cheeks.

"You won't feel a thing, Miss Perry. They'll be over soon," He replied. I felt a sharp prick in my right arm before everything started to go fuzzy. Within moments, black spots swirled in my vision before taking over.


	4. Chapter 4

**I do not own Marvel. I only own my character, Evelyn. This is set during post Captain America, but pre-Winter Soldier.**

 **If I decide to change POV** **'** **s, I** **'** **ll put that it is changing and whose it is changing to.**

…

 **Evelyn POV:**

I woke up sore with my head pounding. My mouth was dry, throat tight, and my eyes blurry as I sat up. A wave of dizziness poured over me, causing me to rest my hand on the cold wall in an attempt to steady myself. I blinked my eyes, trying to get rid of the blurry, dizzy spell over me. I tried to remember what had happened, but it was like searching through a fog. The lights were too bright. Swinging my legs over the side of the bed I was on, I noticed that my left arm felt heavier than my right. Looking down, I saw my left arm encased in a white, plaster cast. The cast started at my knuckles and ran over my hand, wrist and up to the bottom of my elbow. I scowled.

The memory of what had happened in the room with the Doctor came flooding back to me. I took a sharp breath and looked around the cell. My ribs ached at the movement and I bit my lip to keep quiet. I was in different clothes, white, clean clothes instead of the dark clothes that Hans provided for me. These clothes were pants and a long sleeve shirt. One arm of the shirt was pushed up to my elbow because it wouldn't fit around the cast. A pair of white slippers were also on my feet. Looking around the cell, I realized that it was not the cell I had been held in before.

This was a new cell, one made of glass instead of metal. Three of the four walls were slate grey concrete and the fourth wall was glass. The glass wall had holes near the top and bottom and a metal box near the side. I frowned and walked towards it slowly, my right hand on the concrete wall to steady me. The metal box was the locking mechanism for the cell. It wasn't a normal lock though, not the kind one could slide a key into. It had buttons and a fingerprint scanner on it. There was a small corner of my new cell that had a curtain. Like the rest of the furniture in my cell, it was also white. Everything in this cell was too white, too clean, too sterile. I assumed this was the bathroom area and walked towards it slowly, feeling nauseous.

My assumption about the bathroom was correct. A porcelain toilet and a silver metal sink were housed behind the curtain. I sunk down to the floor beside the toilet, resting my forehead against the wall. Within a minute, I was hunched over the toilet. As I vomited, the force shook my body against. The sound echoed from the tiles in my cell.

I heard voices talking, most I did not recognize. The Doctor and Hans were the only two that I did. I continued to empty the contents of my stomach into the toilet, until I was sure I had nothing left to empty. Even after my stomach was empty, I was still dry heaving. A pair of warm hands gently picked me up from my spot by the toilet. When I looked up at the person the hands belonged to, I saw Hans. I frowned and fought against him, angry with him for letting the Doctor run his twisted experiments on me.

"Miss Evelyn, please, do not fight me," He pleaded, sitting me on the bed. He put a package of crackers on the floor beside my cot. "You need to rest."

"No," I hissed towards him. Feebly, I tried to push him away. Hans frowned and wrapped the soft blanket around my shoulders. It wasn't until he did this that I realized I was shivering. I didn't want to be mad at him, but I had to be mad at someone. Softly, I snapped, "You let him experiment on me."

"Miss Evelyn, I could not stop him," He cooed, rubbing small circles on my back. Hans reached down and picked up the crackers, opening the packaging for me. I looked away from Hans' face to his chest. He wore a new uniform with shiny buttons and pins. I was not the only one with an upgrade. "I cannot stop Dr. Zola, but I can comfort you after it is done. Please, you need to eat something."

"I see you are awake," the voice of the doctor startled me, cutting me off before I could reply to Hans. I jumped and turned my head to look at the doctor who was standing in the doorway of the cell. He stepped towards me and Hans. Rage filled my vision. I took a deep breath in and without a single warning, I pulled a pin from Hans' new uniform and lunged towards the doctor. Dr. Zola tried to step back, but I was too quick in my movements and he was not expecting it. I stabbed the pin into his cheek and shoved him backwards. I let out a small cry of pain from my ribs. Hans was on his feet within a few seconds of me moving. I slipped underneath Hans' grasp and away from the doctors. I was out of the cell door before they could stop me. Quickly, I hit a red button on the box on my cell door. This caused the door to close instantly, trapping Hans' and Dr. Zola in the cell.

Whipping my head around, I looked for the best way out of the compound. By the time I chose to run left, I could hear an alarm blaring. There was a red light flashing rhythmically above me. My ribs were on fire and my vision blurry, but I tore down the hallway anyway.

"You! Stop!" A guard yelled. As I glanced over my shoulder, I realized that he had his gun trained on me. This is how I was going to die.

"No," I heard Hans yell as a gunshot rang in my head. I waited for the sharp pain of the bullet, it never came. Instead, sparks flew at my feet. "Do not shot her!"

There was some shouting in German between the soldiers, but I chose to keep running and ignore them. After shoving a door open, I realized that I was almost to the exit. I could see the metal pens the German's used to hold prisoners. This was were my old cell was. By this point, my ribs were aching and my breath was shallow. I felt like I was going to vomit. Without thinking, I grabbed a coppery ring of keys from a peg on the far wall and began opening the cells. Men were shouting, in English and German, and running everywhere. Many of the freed soldiers were shouting 'thank you's' before running off. I flattened myself against the wall and heaved the contents of my stomach up again. If I could not save myself, at least I could save the other men. Black dots swam in my vision, making me dizzy. I looked up through my eyelashes and saw men, in uniform and out of uniform, running everywhere. There was a bright light at the end of the hallway and a breeze of cold air. At least some of them made it out, I hoped that this was enough for them to get home.

"You are so very foolish," Hans scowled at my ear. His arms were under my knees and around my shoulders within seconds. I looked up to him as he picked me up and began to carry me back to my prison.

"No," I replied tiredly. He shushed me and continued to walk. I coughed a few times before pushing against his chest. I felt nauseous and the rocking motion of him walking was not helping any. He frowned apologetically and shifted me in his arms in an attempt to reduce the rocking motion. I slowly blinked, trying to stay awake. I could feel myself slipping away.

"Bring her to the exam room," I heard the doctor say. I frowned and tried to push away from Hans. His next tone of voice made me think that, maybe, just a little bit, he cared. "I need to check her arm and ribs."

I saw Hans' nod his head slightly and he started walking again. This walk was short and I kept my eyes closed. This helped with the nauseating feeling that seemed to take up permeant residence in my stomach. I only opened my eyes when I felt Hans lay me on a padded, cold table. It reminded me of a doctors chair. He stood by my right side, rubbing his thumb over my knuckles. Zola took my casted arm in his hand and turned it gently in his hands. He was looking for cracks in the plaster. He didn't say anything, if he did find cracks. I attempted to pull my arm away from him, but he frowned.

"Do not make this more difficult. You got yourself into this mess," He scolded. I took a deep breath to control my anger. I took some satisfaction in the angry pink line on his cheek that I had created. He nodded to Hans, who put a hand on my shoulder. My eyes widened and I tried to sit up.

"No," Hans told me. "You're safe right now."

Zola lifted up the side of my shirt, his fingers gently pressing against my ribs. His hands were cold and my skin warm to the touch. I winced and hissed before looking down at what he was doing. There was a large, multicolor bruise coloring my fair skin.

"I think you may have broken a rib," he frowned. I looked to Hans, then back to the doctor as he ordered Hans to help me sit up. Dr. Zola reached into a cabinet and retrieved a bandage roll. As he moved back to me and Hans, I tried to pull away. "I'm just going to tape your ribs, okay?"

I frowned and nodded slowly. Zola made quick work of wrapping my ribs. He made sure it was not too tight and then he gave me a small smile. This was the first time that I looked straight into his eyes. They seemed sad. I tore my eyes away from his, feeling sleepy all of a sudden.

"Let's go back to your bed, okay?" Hans spoke softly as he helped me off the table. As I remembered, the walk was short. The exam room was just a few doors down from my cell. Hans opened my cell and helped me to the bed. He then poured some water into a cup for me. My head started to feel fuzzy, like I couldn't remember anything. "You need to rest."

"Okay," I whispered, laying back down. I was too tired to fight against him. My entire body was shaking, with exhaustion and cold. My ribs did not hurt as much as before, but my wrist was sending sharp pains up my arm. I curled up on my side and tugged the blanket tightly around me.

Hans left the room and flipped a switch from the outside. This controlled the lights in my room. Once they were off, I found it easier to sleep. I could almost imagine that I was back at camp, safe, with Bucky two bunkers over. The last thought in my head before I fell asleep was of Bucky. A tear fell down my cheek at the thought of him.


	5. Chapter 5

**I do not own Marvel. I only own my character, Evelyn. This is set during post Captain America, but pre-Winter Soldier. Sort of.**

 **If I decide to change POV** **'** **s, I** **'** **ll put that it is changing and whose it is changing to.**

…

 **Evelyn POV:**

When I woke up again, my entire body was stiff. I felt like I had slept on a plank of wood. My cheeks had two thin tear tracks running down them. My mouth was dry and my head foggy. After sitting up in the bed and clearing my head, I realized that Hans must have given me drugged water. I frowned and looked around the cell. The lights were on again and there was a German guard standing by the door. I stood up slowly to move to the sink to rinse my face. My movement caused the guard to turn around and look at me before touching a microphone clipped to his collar. He spoke into it in German. I assume to let Dr. Zola know I was awake, again. I was never going to get out of here. Carefully, I rinsed my face and dried it. I had to make extra sure I did not get my cast wet. I sat back on the bed, watching people pass in front of my cell. Dr. Zola approached about five minutes later.

"It's good to see you awake, again, Evelyn," Dr. Zola spoke as he walked up to my cell. His cheek held a small butterfly bandage over the cut I made. "You are more clever than we give you credit for. That stunt you pulled was only half successful though. You did not manage to free everyone, including yourself."

"That wasn't the plan," I laughed lowly. "I did not care if I freed myself. The soldiers got a second chance at life."

"Yes, it seems they did," Dr. Zola spoke thoughtfully. "Your dinner will be brought in shortly. I will see you tomorrow, Evelyn."

I humphed and curled up on the bed. I was bored. My memories took me to a happier time before the war. When I was in school with Bucky and Steve. Running through the halls and trying not to get caught out too late. I briefly thought about how I was always the person Steve came to after he had gotten into fights. I thought of my mother. About how happy she was when I decided to become a nurse. She always wanted me to become a nurse. It was my "true calling", as she would say. I had broken her heart when I left for oversea. She didn't understand. I felt guilty about having a commander sign the dreaded letter saying I was not coming home. I wondered how she would take the news of my disappearance. Would she assume I was dead? I shifted my thoughts to Bucky. Grade school Bucky. Pre-war Bucky. The way he looked the night Howard Stark unveiled his futuristic car. The kiss we shared in my tent on the base. Perhaps he would go home and settle down with another woman. He would be happier that way. He and Steve could live next to each other in a nice neighborhood. He would have two children, a boy and a girl, just like he wanted. Perhaps a dog to take on walks. Maybe he would live in the suburbs.

"Your dinner, Evelyn," Hans interrupted my thoughts. He was standing at the doorway, near the slot for food. I guess right now he wasn't allowed to be in the cell with me. I stood and walked towards him, taking the food from him. The tray of food was fairly warm. It was covered in tin foil so I couldn't see what was inside.

"Is it drugged too?" I asked simply, looking up at him.

"No." His voice was sad. His eyes looked sad as well. "It was an order, Evelyn."

I nodded and looked down. With a sigh I asked, "If I'm going to be stuck in here, can I at least have a book or something to read?"

"I'll run it by Dr. Zola," Hans replied. I nodded and moved back to my bed. Hans lingered at the doorway for a few more minutes. He whispered something to the guard at my door before leaving. I sat back on my bed, legs crossed, and put the warm, tin-covered food in front of me. Inside of the container was a biscuit, piece of chicken and some diced potatoes and peas. I ate slowly, not really hungry. About halfway through the meal, I stopped eating and put the tray on the floor beside my bed.

"You need to finish eating, Ma'am," The guard said in a thick German accent. Hans must have told him that I had to eat everything in the tray. I frowned, I almost felt like throwing up again.

"Tell Hans that I'm not hungry," I said like a stubborn child, laying down in my bed. I pulled the thin blanket over my shoulders and attempted to get comfortable on the small bed. I finally ended up curled on my side, knees pulled towards my chest. It did not even bother me that my slipper-like shoes were still on. The Germans might have been used to the cold, but I was not.

"Are you refusing to eat now?" Hans spoke, entering my cell with a thick blanket in one hand.

"I'm just not hungry," I argued, looking up at him. He laid the thick blanket over my body and sat down next to me on the bed. "I feel sick when I try to eat too much."

"Have you always felt this way? Or has it just started recently?" Hans asked, concerned.

"Just recently," I sighed. "Thank you for the blanket."

"You're welcome, Evelyn," Hans smiled softly. "It might just be the experiment. I'll mention it to Dr. Zola and see what he wants to do. I am sorry I cannot help you more."

"Like you said before, you can't stop him, just comfort me." I did not look up to him. It wasn't until now that I realized just how scared I was. Hans gently laid a hand on my shoulder.

"And I will," He promised. "Dr. Zola said that you can have a couple books a week. We will have to see what we can get our hands on."

"What about a journal? I just want to write my thoughts, maybe draw," I pleaded. "I know I am asking a lot."

"I'll see what I can do, okay?"

"Thank you," I whispered. Maybe if I would have met Hans under a different condition, he would have been a great friend. I could not see him as that right now though. He gave me another small smile and rubbed my back before standing up.

"Get some sleep, I'll see you tomorrow." I nodded and pulled the thicker blanket around me.

My thoughts kept me up for much longer than I expected them too. I wanted to scream out, but knew I shouldn't. Part of me wished that I would have never become a nurse. The other part of me knows that if I hadn't, I would have never had time with Bucky. I half laughed to myself. Look at how much time I had gotten to spend with Bucky. After about an hour of racing thoughts, I fell asleep.

I woke up the next morning feeling something like my old self. Sitting up slowly, I stretched and made my way to the bathroom. I knew Hans would show up almost instantly after I woke up. Once done in the bathroom area, I went back to my bed and attempted to make it.

"You really are an interesting person," Hans spoke from behind me with a small laugh. I jumped slightly at the sound of his voice. I was facing him when he spoke again. "You are being held prisoner, and you make your bed. Most people would not."

"Yes, well, I'm not most people," I shrugged. "Breakfast for me?"

I nodded to the tray in his hand. He nodded back and set it on my newly made bed.

"Eat fast, Dr. Zola wants to see you."

I nodded and dug into the breakfast, feeling suddenly hungry. It was coffee, just how I liked it, toast and eggs. The portion sizes were smaller, I noticed. I wondered if this was because I couldn't eat everything they had given me before. With a sigh, I drank the last of my lukewarm coffee. Hans strolled into the room again within seconds. He had a brown wrapped package in his hands.

"We have a few minutes before I need to take you to Dr. Zola. I thought this would make you feel better. Knowing you have this here for you when we get back," Hans half-smiled. I frowned and took the package from his outstretched hands. "Go on, open it."

"Oh," I gasped as I pulled the brown wrapping back. Underneath the packaging was a beautiful copy of _The Great Gatsby_ by F. Scott Fitzgerald. This must have been expensive for Hans to get his hands on. Moving the book to the side, I could see another book underneath. This book held a simple, brown leather cover with no title. When I opened it up, it was blank. A journal. "Hans, this is amazing."

"You said you wanted something to read and a journal to write in. I pulled some strings," He shrugged as if it was no big deal. Without thinking, I reached up and hugged him tightly. As soon as I realized what I had done, I pulled away, head down, face hot with blush.

"Thank you," I whispered.

"You can enjoy them when we get back. Dr. Zola wants to see you." Together, we stood up and walked down the short hallway to the laboratory. I could feel breakfast resting in my throat. Hans pushed open the door and then nudged me inside. I had a bad feeling about this visit.

"Good morning, Evelyn," Dr. Zola said cheerfully. I nodded slightly and watched him walk about the room gathering different things in his hands. A pencil was carefully tucked behind his ear. There were two tables in the room, both at least five feet long. Miscellaneous items covered the tables. We were alone in the room, for now. "Please, come take a seat. I would hate to cause a commotion like last time. That turned out rather nasty, don't you agree?"

"Yes," I said, swallowing thickly. With my head lowered, I walked over to the chair in the middle of the room with the restraints attached. My food rose in my throat again.

"Sit, Evelyn," Dr. Zola said sternly. He placed a hand on my shoulder and pushed me into the chair. My eyes were burning from unshed tears.

"Why me?" I asked, looking up at him. "Why not a soldier?"

"I already have soldiers. You are important, you will come to realize that later." As he spoke, he began fastening my ankles into the straps. I let out a soft whimper and fisted my hands. "You are getting too thin. You need to eat more."

"I can't," I whispered. He moved from my ankles to my wrists. He started with my right arm. I focused my eyes on my knees, trying to push him from my thoughts.

"I'll see if I can find you something better for your stomach to handle." Next was the left wrist, still in its cast. I felt like I was suffocating, like a caged bird.

"Sir," an armed guard stepped into the room. My eyes shot up to him. His jacket held fresh, unmelted snow. His cheeks were red, from the cold I assumed.

"What?" Dr. Zola snapped. He was clearly annoyed that someone had disturbed him.

"We have him." Who was 'him'?

"Bring him in. Set him up in the next room, I'll be in there after I am done with Evelyn." Dr. Zola's voice was suddenly excited. He walked to the back of my chair with a jump in his step. I tried to twist to see what he was doing, but was unable to.

I looked back to the door, which was left open by the guard. Four more walked by, followed by two holding a stretcher. There was a man laying on the stretcher. He was in an American uniform. For a split second I was able to see the man's face.

"Bucky!" I screamed out, pulling at the restraints. The thick leather bit into my wrist. Bucky was alive. Bucky was here. Why was he here? What did they want with him? I screamed again. "Bucky!"

"Evelyn." I heard a small whisper as the guards walked him past. It was Bucky trying to speak.

"No! Let me go!" I yelled again, pulling at the restraints. Tears were sliding down my face. Dr. Zola was at my side quickly. He held onto one of my shoulders and a syringe in the other hand. I struggled against him, desperate to see Bucky. His grip was like iron. I let out a small gasp as I felt a sharp prick in my neck. Slowly, my vision went fuzzy. Everything started to blur together and dim. I fought to stay awake.


	6. Chapter 6

**I do not own Marvel. I only own my character, Evelyn. This is set during post Captain America, but pre-Winter Soldier. Sort of.**

 **If I decide to change POV** **'** **s, I** **'** **ll put that it is changing and whose it is changing to.**

 **This chapter has a stylistic/thought style writing. This is because of how Evelyn** **'** **s brain is working in this chapter.**

…

 **Evelyn POV:**

When I woke up, I was in my cell, again. I shot up and moved towards the glass wall, ignoring the pull of the wires and the nauseating feeling that washed over me.

Wires?

My vision swirled in front of me and I collapsed at the glass wall. There was a set of guards in front of my cell and at my sudden movement, they turned to look at me. After seeing where I was in the cell, they simply turned back around. Why did I have so many guards at my cell? What was going on? I took deep, frantic breathes and looked over my body. A thick black strap was around my torso. It ran from my clavicle to the end of my rib cage. The strap was tight around my chest; it felt like it was crushing me. Thick wires ran from the black strap to a box on a rolling platform. Half of the box was a speaker, which was emitting an obnoxiously steady beeping noise.

"Bucky?" I whimpered. I knew he was here, I saw him. I was not going crazy. Tears started to stream down my cheeks. The beeping from the machine sped up in rhythm.

"Evelyn!" I heard Hans yell. I could hear running footsteps. He pushed past the guards and stood on the other side of the glass. I shook my head and tried to stand on my own. Upon seeing that I couldn't, Hans was in the cell with me. He gently helped me back to the bed and made me sit.

"What did he do to Bucky?" I nearly screamed at Hans. I was frustrated and angry. The beeping machine, which had relaxed, picked up rhythm again. "Get this off of me."

"I can't, Evelyn, only Dr. Zola is authorized to take it off," Hans explained. "The man that was brought in is fine, I promise you."

I shook my head, standing and moving to the edge of the cell again. Hans tried to make me sit back down, but I shoved him away.

"Dr. Zola!" I yelled once. When he didn't arrive at the cell, I yelled again. Still nothing. I continued to yell for him. He would have to come eventually. Hans was trying to get me to sit back down, but I kept shaking him off.

"Sir," one of the guards spoke to Hans through the glass. "Dr. Zola has just requested that she be quieted by her own choice, or restrained and silenced with force."

My stomach dropped at his words. I shook my head, backing away from Hans. I tried to pull the black strap from my chest, but it would not budge.

"Evelyn," Hans spoke. His voice was soft, his hands in the air. He looked as if he was approaching a wild animal. "I do not want to restrain you. Please, do not make me. But you have to be quiet."

"Why? Why should I just shut up and sit down when some crazy scientist decides he wants to experiment on me?" I yelled. Hot tears fell down my cheeks. "Why does he get to inject me with toxic mixtures?"

"Evelyn, I don't have an answer for that," Hans soothed. His calmness made me more angry. He didn't understand.

"He's never going to be able to recreate Captain America's serum. Why try?" I laughed. My mind felt like I was going crazy. My thoughts were all a jumbled mess in my head. I yelled, "Why try, Dr. Zola? You always fail!"

"Sir," the same guard spoke, his voice was almost monotone. "Dr. Zola says this is the last warning."

"Evelyn, please, calm down," Hans pleaded. It sounded almost like a request, but he couldn't put the authority behind it.

"Calm down?" I laughed again. I ran my fingers through my hair, pulling chunks into my fists. This movement stung, but it felt good at the same time. I could feel my tears flowing like lava down my cheeks. "You can't tell me to 'calm down'!"

The guard on the outside sighed. He gave a quick hand signal before he and two other guards filed into the room. Together, the guards overpowered me, despite my struggling. The copper taste of one of the guard's blood filled my mouth. He gave a shout and pulled away. With some effort, they laced my arms through a straitjacket and pulled it tight around my body. My cast dug into my sides.

"Please, don't hurt her," Hans said frantically. He was concerned. "She's just scared. Whatever he gave her, this is a side effect."

"I'm just following orders, sir," the guard spoke. His voice was cold. He did not care if I was in pain. I whimpered as they fitted a hard plastic piece over my face. I shook my head back and forth as they clipped it into place and tightened it. The cold buckles and leather pressed against my face uncomfortably. I found myself unable to do anything or say anything. I was left sitting on my bed, staring at the glass wall in front of me.

"This is harsh, cruel," Hans spoke. He couldn't look at me. "There has to be a better way than this."

"This is what Dr. Zola authorized, sir." The guard didn't care.

"I'll be back, Evelyn, soon. Okay? It's going to be okay," He spoke, running his thumb over my exposed cheek. He left me in the cell alone.

Alone. Loneliness. I wish it didn't bother me, but it did. It bothered me more in this moment than ever before.

I felt as if my brain was scattered. Nothing made sense. Fragments of thoughts sprung up. Pieces of the past few days filled my vision.

Bucky.

Dr. Zola.

Hans.

How could Bucky leave me? Why was he here?

Beep. Beep. Beep. The machine.

I turned my head to look at it.

Beep. Beep. Beep. Steady. Rhythmic.

The restraints gave no give. They were tight. My cast was still painfully sitting on my side.

Was I going to live? It didn't feel like it now. Before, I had hope. I rocked back and forth, attempting to loosen the straps. Nothing worked.

"That shut her up, didn't it?" One guard chuckled to the other.

Would this be my life? Experiments and straitjackets?

No, the first set of chemicals didn't make me feel this. I felt on fire.

Fire. Blinding hot white. Why couldn't I sit on the earth? This place smelled of metal and sweat. Why couldn't I feel the earth?

There was no moving air. Why? Why couldn't I have this?

What was different? Bucky, Bucky was different.

Was I being tossed aside for a newer toy?

I would be killed now that he had Bucky.

The lights blurred my vision. Paleness. Whiteness. Everything was too bright, too harsh. It was cold, much too cold for my liking. I felt as if I was floating.

Floating. Away. Would I just float away like water?

Pushed aside like a current in a river? Be gone with out anyone caring?

The lights dimmed. I closed my eyes. Was there a difference? Fight. Strong. Awake.

Sleep.

When I woke up, my whole body hurt. My head was pounding. I looked to my left and noticed Hans sitting in a chair beside me. The lights were dimmed. This was not my cell.

"Hans?" My voice cracked. I winced at the scratchiness.

"Evelyn," He sighed a breath of relief. "You're awake."

"Evelyn, how do you feel?" Dr. Zola spoke as he approached. He shone a light in my eyes and I flinched away.

"I feel like I was ran over by a train," I said slowly. It took me a minute to take in how my body felt. "Everything hurts."

"Interesting," Dr. Zola commented, moving to a desk with his journal on top. I frowned, this was not interesting. He turned to me and spoke again, "Do you remember what happened from this morning to now?"

Furrowing my brows, I tried to remember. I couldn't. It was like a blank void. I shook my head. Hans moved to my side and helped me get a drink of water. Dr. Zola scribbled notes in his journal. Why couldn't I remember?

"You don't remember anything?" Hans asked. His eyes were sad but relieved at the same time. I shook my head, taking the water from him. It was cool against my throat.

"Nothing. It's…blank."

"You had a bad reaction to the chemical I injected last time," Dr. Zola spoke. He turned to look at me. "I should have studied it further before testing."

"Oh." It was all I could manage to say. I looked away from both Hans and Dr. Zola. My stomach growled and I frowned again. I thought back to the last thing I remembered. Bucky. "Where is Bucky? Can I see him, please?"

"No," Dr. Zola hissed. His voice was cold. It made me jump. Before saying another word, Dr. Zola walked out of the room.


	7. Chapter 7

**I do not own Marvel. I only own my character, Evelyn.**

 **If I decide to change POV** **'** **s, I** **'** **ll put that it is changing and whose it is changing to.**

…

 **Evelyn POV:**

I guess I was lucky for the next week or so. Maybe I was unlucky at the same time. Dr. Zola had not been by my cell since the day I asked to see Bucky. I found this suspicious, but I made no comment. Hans was outside my cell at least five hours a day. He brought all of my meals and attempted to keep me company. Three days into the doctors absence from my cell, another man wearing a white lab coat came in. The man was clean shaven with a long, angry scar running from his ear, down his jawline, and to his neck. He scared me. He took off my cast, saying that my wrist was healed. I did not trust him. I did not trust anyone anymore.

Hans and I had fallen into a lazy routine. He would bring breakfast, usually consisting of coffee and toast, then he would walk me down to the showers. I would shower quickly, redress and be brought back to the cell. He would ask me about the book I was reading, he had never read it for himself. It seemed that he had never read any of the books he brought me. I somehow doubted that. Something told me that he just wanted me to talk to him. Some days I would read to him. I liked the company. Lunch would follow, continued by more boredom. The days seemed to drag on and I filled the time with reading, writing and drawing.

It was getting colder. If I had to guess, I would say it was late December. The guards were wearing thick coats and occasionally pasted by with snow dusting their hair. I had received another blanket to keep myself warm, but it did not do much good in the day. The cell was always cold. By now, I was having trouble with distinguishing day and night. I gave up all hopes of the 'good guys' finding me by this point. I often wondered what happened to Steve and why I couldn't see Bucky. Thoughts of my mother frequented my mind as well.

It was just after breakfast that I heard the words I had been dreading.

"Dr. Zola would like her in the exam room, Sir," A guard spoke in a gruff tone, walking up to Hans. Instantly my head snapped up and my breathing quickened.

"Of course," Hans spoke softly. He looked to me, pain in his eyes. "It's going to be okay, Evelyn."

"What if that happens again? The crazy Evelyn, not remembering," I stumbled over my words. "I'm scared."

"It won't happen again," Hans' voice was strong. I nodded, putting what little trust I had into him. He gently gripped my arm and led me to the exam room. My stomach was doing summersaults the entire walk.

The exam room was cold and unfamiliar to me at this point. Instead of the one chair with restraints, another one accompanied it. It was larger, bulkier. I tried not to look at it. Dr. Zola made Hans strap me in. There was no point in trying to fight. I did not need another broken bone directly after this one healed.

"It has been a while, Evelyn," Dr. Zola spoke. I nodded, keeping my eyes off of him. "You look better, healthier."

"I am," I spoke softly, biting my tongue. Keeping the sarcastic comments to myself.

"That is very good. I have been preoccupied and was not able to administer the next dosage to you until now." He was happy, like he just received a new toy. I squeezed my eyes shut and turned my head away. He made me sick. How could one human being do this to another? "You are much more cooperative. I like you being a good girl."

A small whimper escaped my throat as one of his needles bit through the soft skin of my neck. A warmth started to spread through my body. It was making my tense muscles relax. I fought to keep my eyes open, though I knew it would do me no good. The darkness soon overtook me.

 **Third Person POV:**

"Hans, you gave Miss Evelyn a journal, yes?" Dr. Zola spoke, turning to the soldier as soon as Evelyn's tense form relaxed under the influence of the drug.

"Yes, sir," Hans replied. He moved closer to Evelyn's form and brushed hair from her face. She would need a haircut soon, it was getting too long.

"Go retrieve it," Dr. Zola said shortly. He picked up another syringe, this one full of a pale blue colored liquid.

"Of course, sir." Han's replies sounded as if they came from a robot. "May I ask what you are trying to achieve by experimenting on her?"

"It is another variation of the Super Soldier. The first experiment is on James, the second on her. James has been unruly since he woke up. Perhaps seeing her will put him in line." Dr. Zola mused aloud. Hans gave a quick nod and left the room. His stomach was churning. The thought of using Evelyn as a threat made him sick. Desperately he wished to leave, with Evelyn. She deserved better. Just another downside of being the nephew of the crazy doctor.

The walk to Evelyn's cell was short for Hans. A brief hello was given to three passing guards then to the guard in front of her cell. Hans was let in instantly with no questions asked. The guard would be stupid to ask questions. Most of the guards were stupid. Evelyn's cell was clean and, in a strange way, homey. Her bed was always made. There was a small, but growing, stack of books underneath her bed. She liked to read and Hans was sure to get her enough reading material. He bent down and pushed the books to the side. Behind her stack of books was the plain leather bound book. A pen sat carefully on the cover of the journal. He almost felt guilty for doing this. Dr. Zola was going to read the diary, Hans knew this for a fact. If he wanted to continue to be Evelyn's caretaker, he had to do exactly what his uncle wanted.

Hans tucked her journal into her jacket pocket as if it was a trinket that could break any second. He wanted to respect her privacy, but he also wanted to know what her thoughts were. Hans pushed himself to refrain from reading her journal. On a whim, Hans took the long route to the exam room. He turned down the hallway that James, the newest experiment, was in. Unlike Evelyn, James was not kept in a glass walled cell. His cell was steel, everywhere except a small window for one to look in. He was dangerous. James was sitting on the bed, one arm limply at his side, the other cradling his head.

His uncle's voice rang in his head, 'he will learn how to use his new arm'.

It made him sick. The poor man could not do anything with his new arm yet. He did not realize his own strength. Hans felt sorry for James for a brief moment. As soon as James' eyes met his, Hans turned away and continued his walk. He prayed that Evelyn would not end up like that. He could not let it happen.

 **Bucky POV:**

Nothing made sense after I woke up. I could barely remember anything. The last thing I did remember was Steve trying to save me. I was clinging to the side of a train over a mountain pass. The mission had gone wrong. I had fallen, but I could not remember anything else. All of my memories were fuzzy. Well, almost all of them.

Clear as a light in the darkness was Evelyn. My Evelyn, my girl. I thought I heard her voice when I was first brought into this prison. I had to be hallucinating. She was safe in America by now, she had to be. She would find someone new to settle down with, perhaps her and Steve would mourn together. Steve would be good to her.

The first few days here were brutal. I was in pain, white hot, searing pain. Whoever was keeping me here had given me a metal arm. Did I lose mine in the fall? My shoulder ached every time I moved the foreign piece attached to my body. Trying to control it was something else entirely. I had crushed the paper cup full of water instantly. I had taken to eating with my other arm.

Faint footsteps approached the door, but they couldn't be here to deliver another meal, it was too early. I looked into the eyes of a young man. He could not have been any older than me. He looked tired and pained. He didn't know pain. Was the responsible for this? As quickly as he was there, he was gone. I wanted to move after him, scream for him to come back. I didn't. Instead, I laid back on the bed. With a great deal of concentration, I lifted my metal arm up in the air. I needed to learn how to control this. I spent the afternoon making fists in the air.

 **Third Person POV:**

Seeing James had sent shivers up Hans' spine. This was the man that Evelyn was in love with. She wore his dog tags, she spoke about him in her sleep. Hans thought that he was handsome, but not someone Evelyn should be with. He was jealous.

Once back at the exam room, Hans gave a quick knock, then entered. Evelyn was still in the chair, dark restraints on her pale skin. She had the thick black strap around her again and was whimpering. If Hans did not know what was happening, he could have chalked it up to a nightmare. Her eyes moved rapidly underneath their lids.

"Where would you like her journal?" Hans spoke. Dr. Zola nodded to a table, next to his own notebook. Hans followed orders and moved back to Evelyn's side. He made a broad gesture over Evelyn. "What is this?"

"This," Dr. Zola said, tapping the black strap over her chest, "is monitoring her heart rate. Genius invention really, it's of my own personal design."

"What are you injecting her with?" Hans asked again. Dr. Zola looked up and eyed his nephew.

"You have never taken this much interest until now."

"Things change?"

"Hm," Dr. Zola frowned. He seemed to brush off his nephew's answer and explained. "I'm injecting her with a chemical mixture meant to change her genetic make up. This particular one was created specifically to extend her life. Possibly even to attain immortality."

"Do you think it will work"

"I hope so," Dr. Zola continued to speak. "The rest of these are different combinations designed to enhance her abilities. Speed, scent, hearing, eyesight, anything really would be a plus. I am not entirely sure what will happen."

"Oh," Hans murmured. He stroked her cheek and hair again.

"You like her. That is why you care," Dr. Zola frowned. "You cannot get attached to her, Hans. Your mother wants you to settle down with a nice German girl, not American trash."

"My mother is dead," he replied shortly. "She's not trash, she's just different."

"Shake this feeling off. I will pull you from your position if this continues," Dr. Zola threatened. Hans nodded his head quickly and pulled his hand back from Evelyn's cheek. He did not want someone else forcing Evelyn into eating or showering. He did not want anyone else forcing Evelyn to do anything. She needed him as much as he thought he needed her.

Hans stared blankly at Evelyn while the doctor continued to work. He injected Evelyn with multiple syringes of various liquids and fullness. One syringe was nearly neon pink and halfway full. Another was pale green and held maybe a centimeter of liquid. Another was almost empty, silvery liquid reflecting back at Hans.

"Why did you want her journal?" Hans asked suddenly. He looked towards his uncle.

"To see what her thoughts are. She will not tell us if she is feeling any different, the journal will though."

"You think she will write if she feels any different, has any changes?"

"Exactly," Dr. Zola grinned. He injected the last needle into her arm and stepped back, as if he was waiting for a reaction. He nodded slowly and wrote in his own journal. He picked up her journal with the rest of his supplies. "She can be taken back to her cell now."

"Yes, sir," Hans spoke softly. He called a guard to help him with the restraints. Hans picked Evelyn up gently, cradling her against his chest. The walk to her cell was silent and short. Hans laid her on the bed and pulled a blanket over her small body.

He sat with her for about an hour more, frowning. Why couldn't his uncle just use a different soldier? Why did he have to pick a woman?


	8. Chapter 8

**I do not own Marvel. I only own my character, Evelyn.**

 **If I decide to change POV's, I'll put that it is changing and whose it is changing to.**

 **This chapter is going to be set up a little differently than the ones before it.**

…

 **Third Person POV:**

"Hans, come with me," Dr. Zola commanded. He had found Hans rummaging around in boxes, looking for a new piece of reading material for Evelyn. Hans obeyed, walking into the doctors main office. It was simple with no windows. The entire prison was lacking windows. A dark brown desk sat in the middle of the room, volumes of books on a shelf in the corner. Evelyn's journal sat on the top of the mess on the desk. "I want you to read her journal…aloud."

"Why, sir?" Hans asked, confused. His uncle knew how to read English just as well as he did.

"I do not feel like trying to read her script at this moment," Dr. Zola replied with a shrug. Hans took the journal gently in his hands and opened the cover. The first page held very little writing. In a very neat cursive script was her name, the date she was taken, the last location she remembered, and the army troop she was nursing for. Underneath that was a simple sentence:

I can. I will. I must.

"Continue," Dr. Zola spoke, "but skip the first page of writing. She chose to write about her biological information. As if someone will find it later."

Hans flipped through the first full page of writing and started on the second. He read slowly, trying to take it all in.

"I have lost too much here already. I am not allowed to see the outside. That means no more sun, no more rain, nothing. I find myself missing that most of all. I feel trapped, like an animal. I just want to go home. I want Bucky.

He has started to experiment on me, the Doctor. Dr. Zola scares me. He has since I laid eyes on him. I have learned to not hate the prick of the needle. I bruise easily though, each prick is a constant reminder that I am just an experiment. I have headaches a lot more than I did before. My entire body aches, so I don't move much. I do not know what he plans on trying to get me to become. Perhaps he wants me to be exactly like Steve, but I do not want to. Steve went from small to big. Soft muscles turned to rocks. It's not what I want to be. My arm is broken right now, I struggled during the first set of injections.

Hans makes things better. He is my 'keeper'. My own personal guard. I guess I should feel special, but I don't. He gave me this journal, so I have a place to put my thoughts at least. He also got me the new copy of Gatsby. I've already finished it, but I do not dare tell him that. I fear that he will take it away if I'm done."

"Continue, Hans," Dr. Zola spoke. He had gotten a cup of tea and sat at his desk. Hans had moved into a chair. The journal broke his heart. Dr. Zola put a tea cup in front of Hans. He took a sip and continued to read.

"Food is minimal here. Breakfast is coffee, toast, and eggs. I don't eat much anyway. It makes me sick. A neighbor back home was sick like I am now. She didn't eat, didn't move much. She didn't last long. She was sick for only a few months before she passed on. Mother said she was in a better place. Maybe I only have a few months before this ends, if I get that lucky.

Now, more than ever before, I just want to see the outside. I want to feel fresh water, not the water that I shower in. It's artificial almost. What I would give to feel earth beneath my feet again. Or light up a fireplace and sit with a book in the winter. Those thoughts crowd my head every day. But I have a feeling that I will never reach them.

I know I saw Bucky the other day. I would swear on my own life that it was Bucky. They carried in him on a stretcher, but he looked right at me. His eyes were so scared. He was covered in blood. I pray it wasn't his own blood.

The next day is blank. Hans said I went crazy from the injection. I do not remember anything. It is scary not being able to remember what happened. There is not much I can write on it because I do not know."

"She is a prolific writer, is she not?" Dr. Zola spoke. His hands moved over the notes he had written down as Hans read.

"Do you want me to read the rest?" Hans swallowed. He kept his eyes on his tea, which was now cold.

"I do not think that is necessary. I believe I have enough information," the doctor replied. Dr. Zola looked pleased with himself while Hans looked disgusted. He was grateful there was no ill feelings towards him written in the journal.

Hans skimmed the rest of the journal. Evelyn talked about the freedom from injections. She said she was starting to feel better and have hope, but she was scared. Hans wanted to make that feeling go away.

"Go check on our girl," Dr. Zola spoke. He stood up from his chair. "Let me know if she is still asleep or awake. I will be at the Soldier's cell."

 **Bucky POV:**

I could hear and see the doctor just outside of my cell. He was casually looking at a notebook, then to a clipboard. As his eyes skimmed the page, his pen would write on a second page. I sat at the edge of the bed, flexing the strange metal arm in an attempt to familiarize myself with it.

"Sir," a younger man said to the Dr. Zola. I had seen him a few times before. He would pass by on occasion, only stopping to look once or twice. With his neat hair and clothes, he looked younger than me, if only by a few years. The doctor looked up from his work and turned his attention to the man. It was hard to hear what he said next. The doctor nodded at his statement and put down his work.

Both of the men disappeared from view. This was a common occurrence, I never got visitors. I did not expect visitors either. The locks on the cell door gave a soft, mechanical hiss. They were unlocking. Quickly, I was on my feet, ready to fight.

"That is not necessary, Soldier," Dr. Zola spoke as he entered the room. He said that, however, he was surrounded by guards. He expected me to dangerous. "I have a little field trip planned for us, but you have to be on your best behavior. Can you do that?"

Curiosity spiked my interest, the way he spoke spiked my anger. How dare he treat me like a grade school child. I clenched both of my fists at my side, debating if I wanted to know what he had planned. The doctor and the other man stood patiently, waiting for my answer. I gave a sigh and nodded.

"Just a precautionary measure," The doctor spoke as the guards moved forward and placed thick, metal cuffs on my wrists. They were not the standard issue cuffs. The metal was thick, immovable. "Follow me."

I followed like he asked, no, demanded. We walked through several hallways and I kept track. Right at the first crossway. Left, at the next intersection. Straight at the showers sign. Right at the soldier barracks. This hallway let out into an empty, warehouse like area with multiple hallways leading into the room. The far side had two rolling doors. I assumed this was an exit to the outside. Everyone in the room stopped to watch us. We turned down several more hallways. Left, right, straight, straight, left pass the medical exam room, right.

We came to a slower pace in front of a section of glass cells. There was no one in the first two cells, but I quickly got a feeling that was going to change. Standing in front of the third cell was three extra, armed, guards. Everyone came to a stop in front of this cell, like an attraction at the zoo.

"Go ahead," Dr. Zola encouraged as I stopped walking. I shot him a glare and moved forward to see exactly what was in the cell. To see exactly who was in the cell.

My heart broke the moment I saw her. Evelyn.

My Evelyn.

She was so small on the white bed against the far wall. A small stack of books was growing underneath her bed. She was dressed in the same white as her bed and her room. Her skin was too pale. The only source of color in the cell were the books and her hair. She was laying on her side, facing the glass door. She looked so peaceful in her sleep. I wished she could have the same peace when she woke. My Evelyn had lost weight since I had last seen her. Her already slender figure was even smaller. Her normally painted lips were pale. I knew the exact blue green color of her eyes that were hidden under her lids. If she was really happy, they would be blue. Sadness and anger was green. Her coppery red hair was longer than I remembered. She liked to keep it short.

"Evelyn," I whispered, moving closer to the glass door. Soldiers stopped me from getting too close to her door. I swallowed hard. "Evelyn."

"I had a feeling you would know her," He spoke with a grin. I turned to face him.

"What have you done to her?" I nearly growled. I pulled against the cuffs on my wrist. They would not give any. I turned back to look at my girl on the bed. "Do not hurt her, please."

"If we hurt her, it will be all because of you," Dr. Zola taunted. I turned to face him, moving quickly at him. The soldiers had no time to react before I had him pinned against the wall. His glasses made a soft cracking sound against the floor.

"Do not hurt her," I growled, pressing him roughly against the wall.

"Soldier," The man from earlier spoke. His tone was clear, commanding. "Release Dr. Zola, please, or we will have to take drastic measures."

"Drastic measures?" I questioned. I heard a gun click into position and turned to face the noise. An armed soldier was in Evelyn's cell. He had a gun trained on her sleeping form.

"Yes, drastic measures," He repeated. Instantly, I released my hold on the doctor.

"No," I whispered. She could not get hurt because of me. Two guards stood by me, guns trained on my head. The guard in Evelyn's cell did not move.

"You see, Soldier," Dr. Zola started to speak. He picked up his glasses from the floor and cleaned them gently. "You will do exactly as I say, when I say, how I say. If you do not, she will get hurt. Do you understand?"

"Yes," I spoke softly, my heart breaking. The guard slowly left the cell that Evelyn occupied. I watched him leave and stared at Evelyn. My darling Evelyn. She did not deserve to be here.

"I am glad we had this discussion," Dr. Zola spoke to me. He motioned at his guards. The group of them started to escort me back to my own cell, but I watched Evelyn as long as I could. The way back to the room was blurry. I could think of nothing but her.

My Evelyn. How could I let her get caught up in this mess?


	9. Chapter 9

**I do not own Marvel. I only own my character, Evelyn.**

 **If I decide to change POV's, I'll put that it is changing and whose it is changing to.**

 **I am sorry for my absence. School and work has me extremely busy. I will update as soon as I can.**

…

Evelyn POV:

After the last set of injections, they came like clockwork. Every three days at 10 AM. It was nice having a routine, but also not. I knew exactly what was going to happen, when it was going to happen. Breakfast would be brought by some unknown soldier, then I would be escorted to the showers by Hans, next came injections if it was the right day, lunch by a different soldier, and then Hans would bring me dinner. Every now and then I would get new books or a new pen or pencil to write with. My collection of notebooks and reading material was growing. They were stacked in neat shelves underneath my bed. Hans did not visit the cell as much as before, so my days were lonely. This upset me more than it should have. I began to feel as if I was being watched, though no one was standing in the doorway of my cell. Some days this feeling was more prominent than other days. More than once, I had been told to eat more, but I could not seem to manage to. I was getting smaller and smaller with each set of injections, my weight was dropping quickly. My once healthy, petite figure was nothing but skin and bones now. For the entire day after the injections, I would lay in bed or throw up into the toilet. They would make me violently sick. The next two days, I would be fine. Then it would repeat. It was during one of these sick spells that Hans visited me.

"Evelyn," He spoke softly from the doorway of my cell. I heaved into the toilet before looking to him.

"What?" I spoke, my voice scratchy. My throat felt as if someone was shoving a scolding iron down it. I did not need Hans' reaction as I turned to him to tell me that I did not look good. Even I could tell that my skin was beginning to match the color of the tile.

"Oh, Evelyn," Hans said, moving towards me. I moved against the wall, pressing myself into it. Dr. Zola scared me. The guards scared me. He scared me.

This was another side effect, mood swings.

"Don't touch me," I whimpered, looking up at him. I could feel tears beginning to form in my eyes. Another small whimpering noise escaped from my throat. "Please, leave me alone."

"It's going to be okay. You're going to be okay," He promised. I knew he could not keep that promise though. Even if, by some miracle, I was let go, the nightmares would follow me where ever I went. "I have something I want to show you."

I shook my head, pushing away from his arms and back to the toilet. Hans smoothed my hair back, gently tying it up for me. I heaved to throw up, but nothing came up. A soft hand rubbed my back.

"I think it will make you feel better," he whispered again. I shrugged, looking back to him. Hans gave me a small smile and helped me stand up.

Third Person POV:

Hans helped Evelyn to her feet. She was smaller than before and he was worried. The experiments were not kind to her. He walked her to the door, where two other guards were standing. One of them handed Hans a thick, olive green wool coat. Hans took it with a nod and helped Evelyn into it. The coat was many sizes too big for her though. It fell to her knees and the sleeves hung below her fingertips. She reminded him of a child trying on her father's clothes. Hans took his own scarf off and wrapped it around her pale neck in an attempt to keep her warm. He was scared that the cold would be too much for her, but he felt as if she deserved to see the sunlight. Evelyn's slow walk set the pace for everyone else in the group, though no one complained. Hans had fought his uncle for this right, saying it would make Evelyn stronger.

Evelyn blinked and held a hand up to shield the winter sun from her eyes as the doors were open. The cold hair hit her like a wave and she took deep breathes in. When she exhaled, her breath looked like smoke. A smile found its way to her lips. She took a couple steps forward, falling to her knees in the untouched snow. Her bare hands fisted around the snow, letting it melt in her palms and she began to laugh. Hans shook his heads as the guards moved to get her.

"Let her enjoy it," He spoke quietly. He was unsure when he would get this chance again. They nodded and watched the young girl in the snow. To them, her behavior was strange. Evelyn breathed the fresh air in greedily, thinking it may be her last time to do so. She looked up to the sky as she saw tiny white flakes falling. She let out a small gasp of surprise and stuck her tongue out to catch the snowflakes. Her head tilted back, eyes closed. Hans continued to watch Evelyn enjoy the fresh air and snow. Even in the winter, the sun was warm on her face.

"Sir, are you seeing this?" One of the guards asked. Hans looked to him, confused, then back to Evelyn. It was still snowing, but only around her. Hans frowned, mouth slightly open in confusion as he realized this. The snow was falling in a perfect circle around her. It was unlike anything they had seen before. "Should I go get Dr. Zola?"

"Yes," Hans spoke quickly. If his uncle could see that his experiments worked, he would stop experimenting. Then Evelyn could get better again. The guard quickly walked away to find the doctor.

Evelyn stood up slowly, realizing what was happening. She held her arms up around her and watched the snow circle widen. She spun around to look at Hans, eyes wide. As she spun, the snow spun as well, spiraling around her like a small tornado. Her eyes were bright again, not dull like they had become. She looked healthier, though still pale. Curious, she spun again, faster and longer this time. The snow followed the same pattern. She held a hand out to Hans. She snow followed the outline of her body. As soon as their hands touched, the snow began to fall around Hans as well. Hans smiled to her and she smiled back with a small giggle.

Dr. Zola stood in the doorway, watching the snow and his experiment. His expression was of wonder and disbelief. The injections had worked, though not like he planned. Instead of a super soldier, it gave him a girl who could control the snow. He was curious if this was the extent of her newfound talent. Evelyn's eyes met his and she dropped her hand from Hans' grip. The snow retracted immediately back to her form only to stop completely.

"Amazing," Dr. Zola whispered. He took a step towards Evelyn, who was standing in the snow with wide eyes. "Do it again, please, dear."

"I…" She stuttered. She shook her head quickly. "I don't know how."

"It's okay, Evelyn," Hans spoke. His voice was kind. "Let's go back inside and talk."

She shook her head again. She was scared she would not be allowed to have this kind of freedom again.

"Evelyn," Dr. Zola spoke, moving towards her with a hand extended. "We need to go back inside right now. You can come back out tomorrow or the next day. Okay?"

Evelyn bit her lip and nodded slowly, moving to Hans rather than the doctor.

 **Evelyn POV:**

My trip to the outside was exhilarating. The fresh air made me feel alive again. I did not feel sick or like I was trapped. The snow was beautiful. It was untouched by any humans and white as paper. It was glowing almost. I felt like a child again in Brooklyn during the first snow fall. I just needed Bucky and Steve there to make it come true.

Bucky, Steve and I would run outside for the first snow fall and make the biggest snowballs we could with the flurries. Steve's mother would be yelling at him from the doorway, he never wanted to wear his hat. Bucky's father and my mother would be laughing from their own doorway. Let them be children, Bucky's father would say. Steve's mother would scoff and cross her arms, watching us play.

As I was attempting to catch snowflakes on my tongue, a strange feeling spread throughout my body. A warm sensation. I'd only felt it once before, when I kissed Bucky. That was when I noticed Hans and the other guards staring at me. I spun to look at Hans, noticing the snow seemed to follow me. It spiraled around me like a small tornado. One of the guards walked away quickly, leaving me, Hans and one other guard. I spun again, testing the snow. Again, a small tornado of snow surrounded me. Without thinking, I let out a small laugh. My hair spun around me, mixing with the snow. I wanted to stay out here forever. Curiously, I held a hand out towards Hans, wanting him to take it. As he took my hand, the snow began to fall around him as well. However, as I looked up, I saw Dr. Zola.

"Amazing," he said as I dropped Hans hand. The snow suddenly stopped falling, leaving me with a chill. "Do it again, please, dear."

I shook my head, telling him I did not know how. I didn't. Now they would not let me back out, I would never see the sunlight again. I had no choice but to let them lead me inside with the false promise that I could return. All the warmth had left my body, leaving me with a shivering form as I walked back to my cell. I could see my breath inside of the compound. Surely it wasn't that cold inside. Everyone else seemed to be fine. Dr. Zola followed me into the cell as Hans left.

"What you did out there…" Dr. Zola started to speak. "Have you done that before?"

"Con- Control the sn- snow?" I shivered as I spoke. I shook my head, curling into a small ball on the bed and pulling the blanket around me.

"The injections I've been giving you caused that," the doctor said plainly. Hans entered the cell silently, a steaming cup in one hand and a blanket in the other. He held the mug to me and I took it gratefully. Hans then wrapped the second blanket around my shoulders. I took a long drink of the tea Hans brought me as the doctor spoke again. "It is not the reaction I was hoping for, but it is a reaction."

"You wanted a super soldier," I said bravely, looking up at him. "Yet, you got a snow freak. What are you going to do with me now?"

"Evelyn," Hans began to speak. I shook my head.

"I'm not what you wanted. Do I get thrown away? Killed? Just do it," I looked down. A small tear fell from my the corner of my eye. Nothing happened though, both men sat perfectly still. I looked up at them. "You can't, can you?"

"You are not being thrown away, Evelyn. You are not going to be killed. You are never to think like that again, do you understand me?" Hans nearly shouted, looking over towards me. His hands were shaking as he balled them into fists. Even Dr. Zola seemed surprised at my sudden thoughts.

"It was not the reaction I had hoped for, darling," Dr. Zola spoke. His voice was much calmer than Hans'. "However, I am interested to see if this is your only talent or if you acquired others."

I nodded slightly, looking down at the now cold cup in my hands. The tea took most of the chill away, but I was still cold. I looked back up when I heard the crackle of the earpiece the Germans used. The man on the other end of the piece was speaking in German to Dr. Zola and I strained to listen. Perhaps I could have Hans teach me German, I would ask him later if I was given the chance.

"I have to go," Dr. Zola spoke, standing up at the same time. "Please rest, Evelyn, we will continue this discussion later."

I gave him a small nod and leaned against the wall behind the bed. Hans reached over and took the mug from my hands and set it on the ground. He gave me a smile before speaking. "What you did out there was more than we could have hoped for. It was amazing, not something to be taken lightly."

"But it wasn't what he wanted," I argued. He shook his head.

"He didn't even know if what he was giving you was going to affect you in any way," Hans spoke.

"Well, it did," I said dryly thinking back to the days I spent too sick to move. This caused Hans to frown. He knew what I was thinking about. A brief pang of guilt spread through me, but I quickly pushed it out of my head.

"I know," He whispered. He thought for a second, then spoke in a bright tone. "How about a new book tomorrow?"

"Actually," I said, seizing my chance. I did not know it would come this soon. "I want to learn German."

"Oh," He said slowly. I bit my lip, looking up at him. He seemed to think as he spoke. "I will talk to Dr. Zola and see if that is okay."

"I mean, if I'm going to be here forever, most of the guards don't speak English," I said quickly, coming up with excuses to learn. I just want to know what everyone was saying. "And if I do ever get to leave here, will I be able to go back home? What if Germany won the war, then everyone would have to learn anyway."

"You argue your point well," He said defeated. "I'll ask him tonight at dinner, alright?"

I nodded quickly with a smile. "Thank you, Hans."


End file.
